Bakugan Gundalian Invaders: The Alternative Ending
by PokeBakuFanfics
Summary: EDIT 2: Currently working on revising the story! :) EDIT: Will eventually get back to this story someday! On hiatus for now. I'm completely re-writing the whole story because this story in my head completely changed! Please don't leave any hate comments! WARNING: This contains A LOT of shipping! (hint: RenxFabia, BarodiusxKazarina, and GillxSerena)! But if you're curious, read on!
1. Prologue

**This chapter(prologue) takes place during episode 35 and before episode 36 of Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. The whole story takes place after episode 35! Btw I have seen episode 36. This is what I think should've happened during episode 35! This is entirely(almost entirely!) from my imagination!Thanks to AquosBrawlerStar for reviewing, for waiting patiently for me to update the story, and for accepting the fact that I decided to change the story.**

"Don't you Brawlers know when to quit?"

Gill appeared out of nowhere.

I was about to say something but then I decided not to. I had known Gill ever since I was 5 years old. He and his father, Gris, who I called Uncle Gris, came to my birthday party.

Gregory, Gill's younger brother, was born on the same day as me; so it was also his birthday party too. Everyone thought they were entertainers so they put on a performance using their bakugan abilities. Everyone enjoyed it. Except for Gregory. He was complaining about it. Nobody in Neathia knew that Gregory and Gill were brothers, except for Serena and Aunt Gina. I didn't know either but on that day I found out.

Then I heard Gill talking to me through telepathy and heard his voice in my head.

"Fabia, just pretend we're enemies okay? Promise me you won't say anything!"

I took a deep breath.

I responded back, "Okay. I promise."

Then I heard Ren's voice and I focused on what was happening.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll fight Gill!"

"But Ren…."

"I'll be fine, just go!"

Shun and Marucho were already running ahead.

Shun called out to me.

"Come on, Fabia, let's go!"

But I just stood there worried.

Then I finally decided to go but before that I went over to Ren and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After we broke away I whispered in his ear, "I love you and please be careful."

And then I ran off to follow Shun and Marucho.

**Yeah this was pretty short but then again prologues are short right?Yes I know I skipped the rest of episode 35!Do you really think I want the prologue to be that long?(Then it would be like a chapter but this is a prologue!)Btw I put the next chapter up! So go and read that too!**


	2. Gill Vs Dragonoid Colossus

**Update~Oops I think I skipped some stuff oh well this'll be a continuation of the prologue just much much later!xD**

**This chapter takes place after episode 35 and during episode 36 of Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. So basically the whole story takes place after episode 35! Btw I have seen episode 36. Plus this is what I think should've happened in episode 36. This doesn't actually happen in episode 36! This is entirely made up from my imagination!**

Much much later...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We were pretty much doomed.

Not to mention pretty much dead too. The Twelve Orders, not including Barodius, who snuck off attack Neathia, and Nurzak whom we currently don't know whether he's alive or not, ambushed us and Dragonoid Colossus.

"ATTACK!"

We thought they were coming at us but instead they were aimed for Dragonoid Colossus, our only way home.

The Twelve Orders kept attacking repeatedly without stopping.

"Dragonoid Colossus!"

"Don't worry Fabia, my child, I'm alright."

"We should really get back home to Neathia!"

"I'm sorry but not now."

"Why not? This is just a big waste of time!"

"Fabia please don't interfere with this battle."

Fabia had to give in.

"Alright."

Then out of nowhere Dragonoid Colossus attacked!...But the attack was headed straight for Gill!

Gill saw the attack headed for him and managed to dodge it.

Dragonoid Colossus kept attack Gill directly and Gill kept dodging the attacks.

"Aren't you going to reveal your power and attack me, Gill?"

Gill ignored him.

"You can't keep defending_"

"Go Krakix!"

"Show him no mercy!"

"So you're using Krakix against me...this should be easy."

"Don't you dare hold back against me Dragonoid Colossus!"

"If that's the way you want it to be, Krakix, then fine!"

They kept fighting and very soon Krakix was at his limit.

"Krakix!"

"Don't worry Gill, I'm alright!"

But Krakix looked like he would fall over.

"Hmmm….it seems like you're at your limit Krakix."

Krakix was breathing heavily.

Then Dragonoid Colossus attacked without warning.

Krakix couldn't move.

But then something came and blocked the attack!

Gill finally revealed his power, one of his most important kept secrets.

His appearance changed.

He looked so shadowy, his clothes had turned black and so had his eyes except for his irises, plus there was dark fire surrounding him.

"Airzel what just happened?"

"I don't know Stoica."

"Well this is a surprise."

"It definitely is a surprise Kazarina. Who knew Gill could do that?"

"So now you've decided to reveal your power and fight!"

"Yes and I'm ready to fight you now and get this stupid test over with!"

Dragonoid Colossus smiled and thought to himself. Gill seems to act a lot like his father. I wonder…..is Gris watching over his eldest son right now? Of course he is! He cares so much about Gill! It's the same for Gregory too.

They attacked each other repeatedly without stopping.

Gill seemed to have the upper hand due to fact that his speed, power, strength, and stamina had increased since the last test he had(which was 5 years ago).

"Have you been training everyday?"

"Of course I have! That's why I've gotten stronger and probably strong enough to beat you!

Gill kept attacking without stopping and soon Dragonoid Colossus was at his limit.

"Alright, alright I give up!"

"Finally…..this test's over!"

"How did he do that? Something that is impossible!"

Dan was shocked by Gill's power.

"Dan, calm down!"

"Huh?"

"I'm curious how did you do that?"

Gill looked behind him and saw Airzel, Kazarina, and Stoica looking at him.

"It's something I can't tell anyone at all."

Gill spun around just in time to block a flame sword.

"GREGORY!"

"Ok I'm sorry I just got really bored okay?"

**Okay if anyone has a suggestion to improve the story or idea for the story you may comment or review and I might use your idea or suggestion!(Depending on how good it is!)Also please comment, review, and subscribe if you like!**


	3. Kazarina Vs Pretty Much Everyone

**Gomen asai! I'm so very extremely sorry! I didn't really update at all right?**

**I was too busy being lazy…..because you know as you get older and as school gets harder you get A LOT MORE lazier! The MSAs are coming up and stuff and more than half the school year has gone by! Anyways here's chapter 2!**

"GREGORY!"

Gill yelled his name at the top of his lungs.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?", Gill said, yelling angrily at him.

"Hey! I said I was sorry ok?", Gregory replied, slightly annoyed.

"Geez why am I stuck with you for an older brother?", he asked, still annoyed.

After arguing for a while…..

"Alright let's go!", Gill said to Gregory, Airzel, and Stoica.

"We have to get to Neathia as soon as we can to help Emperor Barodius!"

Dan and the Brawlers got a head start because they left while Gill and Gregory were arguing!xD

Meanwhile…

"Ability Activate! Arcaneus Sword!"

"Ability Activate! Vector Fist!"

Fabia was up against Kazarina.

Kazarina had an unfair advantage over her. Her spider army.

There were too many spiders to defeat and they were going to lose.

But then smoke appeared out of nowhere on the battlefield!

Lumagrowl had destroyed the entire spider army!

"Lumagrowl you destroyed the spider army! Why did you do that?", Kazarina said screaming angrily.

"This battle is between me and Aranaut so I'll take out Aranaut myself!", Lumagrowl replied.

Kazarina got mad at Lumagrowl for making such a decision.

"Fine then, I'll deal with you later!"

Having said that, Kazarina turned around to see Nurzak standing in front of her.

"What do you want old man?", she asked quite rudely.

She looked into Nurzak's eyes and she knew instantly.

Soon, they were standing many feet off the ground, dueling with their own unique weapon.

"Kazarina, why are you_ still _working under Barodius?", Nurzak asked.

"Working under him is like walking onto death's door!"

"He isn't loyal to anyone but _himself_!"

"He'll betray you!"

"Surely Barodius would never do that to _me_!", Kazarina thought.

"I've known him for quite a while and I know he wouldn't ever do that to me!,

she thought.

Kazarina shook the thought away from her mind.

She focused on what was happening.

"I will be victorious for the emperor and he _will_ make me his queen!", she yelled confidently.

Nurzak managed to block the attack that Kazarina had tried on him, sending her Haos weapon spiraling down below.

Kazarina growled angrily and jumped down from where she had been standing.

But she was in for a surprise.

Walking closer to retrieve her weapon, Kazarina saw someone step out of the shadows, and pick up her weapon.

It was Gill!

"Why are you still here?

**Cliffhanger!xD ****Oh wait about a gazillion of you people already knows what happens next due to the fact you watched anime!Oh well!xD**


	4. A Sad Unfair Death

**Ok time for chapter 4!Yayz!**

**Kitori:Oh really Lazyass?**

**Kanchan:WTF?Get out of here you're not supposed to talk!**

***Grabs Kitori and pulls her into my body***

**Kitori:*talking from inside me*Damnmit!You never let me switch with you!**

**Kanchan:Goddamnit we'll switch later when I'm out fighting some person!**

**Lol I just made that up!xD**

**SPOILER~**

**Kitori isn't real she's just my dark side(who I just made up right on the spot!)plus MY counterpart and she'll be appearing as main character in another fanfic!(hint:Pokemon)Plus the thing with dark sides and counterparts that will come up later in this fanfic…**

**AND NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 4!xD**

"Shouldn't you be heading to Neathia?", Kazarina asked him.

"I'll be heading to Neathia shortly", Gill replied.

"But first there's something you and I have to sort out."

"Oh really!", Kazarina said bored.

"The faster you learn to shut up and do as you're told the better off we'll all be."

Gill held off the urge to burn her to pieces.

"Or is that too hard to understand you idiot?"

That was it. She had just completely pissed him off. Her. Telling him to shut up. And what was even worse, she was _younger _than him. He had never felt so insulted in his life. Ever. Even when Gregory pissed him off on a daily basis. He wanted to burn her to ashes so badly. But he pushed the urge away.

"You need to watch your mouth!", Gill said icily.

Very swiftly, he flipped the weapon over and switched the blade on.

The sound of a blade cutting through was heard and so was the noise of something that shattered to bits.

All in an instant, it happened so fast and so quickly.

"Words have consequences Kazarina!"

Gill had done it and had completely gone over the line.

"Y-you get ba-ac-k here n-now Gill.", Kazarina said weakly.

Then she collapsed.

It was a point of no return for her.

Gill just walked away and left her for dead.

"Kazarina!", Nurzak called.

"There's no use in hiding!"

And then Nurzak saw it. Something he thought he would never ever see.

Kazarina's body lying on the ground, lifeless with her eyes closed in a deep sleep she would never wake from.

"Hmmm…..what do we have here?"

Meanwhile on Neathia….

Ren's hypnotized teammates returned back to normal.

"It seems like Kazarina's spell has been broken!", Shun said.

"Yeah looks like you're right!", Dan replied.

"Maybe we should rally the troops again!", Dan said confidently.

"Sounds like a good idea!", Drago and Hawktor said together.

"Hey maybe Kazarina's kungfu didn't work at all!", Stoica said.

He and Airzel were standing on top of a building.

"Maybe she was taken down by Fabia.", Airzel suggested.

"Hey you know you can quit lying!", Stoica said out of nowhere.

"What?", Airzel thought.

"I was on my way to my ship when out of the corner of my eye, I saw you talking with Gill, and Gregory.

I couldn't catch what you were saying but I definitely heard Kazarina's name mentioned, just before Gill took off somewhere.", Stoica said.

"I definitely knew something fishy was going on, especially after what you told me and what I saw.

My guess is that it wasn't Fabia who toke down Kazarina after all."

"Come on Airzel you know I'm onto you so you may as well tell me already!", Stoica said pryingly.

But then of nowhere, Gregory appeared.

Airzel saw the look on his face. No doubt his face said "say anything and get my brother in trouble, I'll kill you".

And whenever he had that look on his face, he was really, really being serious.

Airzel knew not to say anything.

Gregory gave him that look one last time and then jumped onto the top of another building, landing perfectly.

Airzel didn't need to be reminded twice.

What they didn't know, was the whole time they had been talking, Barodius had been listening in on their conversation, thanks to Stoica.

Barodius was curious. Why would his younger cousin Gill, who he considered to be almost like a younger brother, do such a thing?

Meanwhile back on Gundalia….

"He's activated level 3 battle gear!", Fabia said trying to shield her face from the light.

"Barias Gear Deltalior!", Lumagrowl roared.

Soon there were so many clones of him and it was too hard to figure out which one was the real Lumagrowl.

"This is the end for you!", he roared.

But then, Nurzak came out carrying a lifeless Kazarina.

"What?", Lumagrowl said.

Aranaut took advantage of this.

"Battle Crusher Extreme!", he yelled.

He readied his defense system.

"Let's go!", he yelled.

Lumagrowl didn't have a chance to counterattack.

"Aaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhh!", Lumagrowl said yelling in pain.

"What happened to Kazarina?", Fabia said worried and surprised.

"Mistress Kazarina!", Lumagrowl wailed.

"I found her like this.", Nurzak explained.

"But it was too late to save her."

"But who would have done this?", Fabia asked wanting to know,

"I can't say who, but I have my suspicions.", Nurzak replied.

"It doesn't matter who did this!", Lumagrowl said sadly.

"Mistress Kazarina is gone and there's nothing I can do to bring her back!"

"It was my fate and it was also my fate to lose to you Aranaut.", he said.

"Thank you, Lumagrowl, but if you hadn't been distracted by Nurzak carrying Kazarina maybe I wouldn't have deserved the win.", Aranaut said.

"That too was my fate", Lumagrowl said sadly.

Out of nowhere a man with blonde hair appeared.

**xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!Cliffhanger!xD**

**AGAIN!xD**


	5. A Man Named Kazuro

**Chapter 5 yayz!(I seriously need to finish this story and move on!)**

**So this is probably gonna be my main focus. Then I'll probably finish Ryuga's Love Story after finishing this story. After that, I probably do a bunch of other fanfiction**

**Crap!8D Btw yes I know that Mason and Fabia don't really appear as much in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure they'll appear more next chapter!8D**

"Kazuro," Nurzak said surprised.

At the sound of the familiar name, Lumagrowl looked up and saw his former master.

"I thought you were dead!" Nurzak added on.

"I was…...but well I tell you later!" Kazuro replied quickly.

"Anyways I came here for Kazarina," he said quietly.

He went over to where Kazarina's body lay, picked her up, and held her in his arms.

He looked down at his daughter with a sad look in his eyes.

"Kazuro, I'm sorry," Lumagrowl said sadly.

"I couldn't protect her….even though I promised I'd protect her for you, I failed…. and now she's gone…" he added on.

"It's not your fault, Lumagrowl." Kazuro told him.

"It's Kazarina's own fault for her death. I saw what happened and I know who murdered her." Kazuro assured him.

"But I don't blame him for her death. If she hadn't said what she said to him then maybe this wouldn't have happened to her."

"Kazuro, just who exactly murdered Kazarina?" Nurzak asked, curious.

"It was Gill." Kazuro replied quietly.

"WHHHHAAATTTTT?" Fabia and Mason yelled, surprised.

"Even though he killed her in cold blood, I don't hold a grudge against him. In fact, it's probably better this way." Kazuro said.

"If she were still alive, she would've lived a bit longer but not too much longer." he explained.

"Why is that?" Fabia asked.

"Barodius would've betrayed her and probably would've left her for dead. The same will happen to the others. So it's better that she's gone now because she doesn't have suffer the pain of betrayal." Kazuro explained further.

"Gill made her death quick and painless whereas Barodius would've probably made her death slow and painful. It's better to die quick and painlessly than having to wait days suffering and feeling pain then waiting to be the next on death's door." he added on.

"Father?"

Everyone looked at Kazuro's arms. Kazarina was alive! Or so they thought.

"A ghost?" Mason asked confused and creeped out.

"No not a ghost, Kazarina's become a spirit now." Kazuro replied happily.

"Daddy, what happened?" Kazarina asked confused.

"You should already know, Kazarina." he replied.

"Now can you remember what happened before you passed?" he asked.

Kazarina tried to recall what happened before she passed and could remember everything that happened before so clearly.

"I remember battling Fabia and Nurzak and Gill slashing my headband to pieces." Kazarina replied.

"Good, it seems your memory hasn't been affected." Kazuro said, relieved.

"Well we'll be going now." he said.

"Lumagrowl, I want you to come with us."

"But are you sure, Kazuro? I couldn't-" Lumagrowl was saying, until he got cut off.

"Lumagrowl! Please! You don't have anywhere to go. You're my friend! This is the least I can do for you!" Kazuro yelled at him.

"Well…okay…I guess I'll have to. Besides wherever you go, I'll go." Lumagrowl replied.

"Hmm…."

Kazuro sensed something a good distance away from where all of them were standing.

"Haos Kunai!" Kazuro suddenly yelled without warning, surprising everyone, launching his attack in the direction he had sensed something's presence.

Only in a matter of seconds, the attack came back, stronger and surrounded by flames.

"Just as I thought." Kazuro said smiling.

He knew exactly who it was, the one who had returned the attack back to him.

It was, without a doubt, Gris' eldest son, Gill.

Gill was still on Gundalia and was probably heading to his ship, so he could get to Neathia to join in the fight.

Alright once more! Kazuro thought to himself.

"Haos Kunai!" he yelled once again.

This time around, the attack was more powerful.

But this time, Gill ignored the attack.

He was trying to get to his ship, to leave for Neathia before the others.

He let himself get hurt, but he didn't think about what Kazuro was trying to do, instead he kept on running.

But that was a _very bad_ idea.

"Huh?" Gill thought, clueless.

He just fell for Kazuro's trap.

"Gravity Pull!" Kazuro shouted, making the "come closer" gesture, sticking two fingers out from his fist and then quickly pulling them back into his fist.

Damnit! Gill thought, really pissed off at himself for falling for such an obvious trap.

I should've seen that coming! He said to himself angrily as he was dragged from where he was.

"Pyrus Flamethrower!" Gill counterattacked, _still_ being dragged, really pissed at Kazuro.

"Hmm you're a very smart boy, Gill." Kazuro said, dodging the attack and smiling at him.

"Shut up!" Gill replied, really, really pissed off.

"Alright, alright maybe I did overdo it a little." Kazuro said.

"Ya think?" Gill said, his anger building up.

He looked around and saw Fabia, Nurzak, Mason, and….Kazarina.

"So you _finally_ decided to wake up did you, Kazarina?" he said mockingly.

"Shut up, you fire-breathing idiot!" she said angrily.

They started arguing, just as they did pretty much _every day_.

Kazuro couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face.

Kazarina and Gill had argued _almost everyday_ since they were children.

They argued over pretty much _everything_ and _anything_.

"Well I guess we should be on our way now." Kazuro said, butting into their argument.

"Fine! Anything to get away from this fire-breathing freak!" Kazarina said, relieved.

"Well then goodbye, it was nice to see you again Kazuro." Nurzak said.

"It was nice to see you too, Nurzak." Kazuro replied happily.

"Fabia."

"Um yes, Mr. Kazuro?"

"Your parents. I just want you to know they're doing well." He said.

"Really?" Fabia said surprised and happily.

"Yes, really. Well best of luck to you all!"

Both of them and Lumagrowl disappeared into the sky as golden streams of light, the golden streams representing the element, Haos.


End file.
